


Pretty When You Cry

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Might Have A Happy Ending, might have a sad ending ye never know, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lui always looks pretty when he cries something Daithi loves..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. •Pretty•

**Author's Note:**

> may have spelling mistakes

_Lui was always the prettiest when he cried, his eyes letting go the tears as he sat off the edge of the building watching as the cars go by the nightlight bouncing off the city as the rain hit against him as he looked up to the dull grey skies, his eyes closing as the tears slipped down the sides of his cheeks, his body leaning forward slightly as he could feel the wind pass his by but never touching him as his eyes opened once again and he found himself lying on the ground of the roof, his hands cut as he grips the ground the rain never stopped hitting him and for once he wished for death..  
                                           _

_Daithi was always the loneliest of the group as he sat in his incased bedroom looking out of the window as the rain hit hard against it along with the wind that was dancing its way through the cracks of the window, the small whistling sound getting to his head as he spun around a pen in his hands as he could hear his neighbours argue with each other, his dogs barking away but he payed no attention to them as he breathed slowly and stood up not caring whenever he kicked or knocked over something for once he wishes he could forget everything.  
               _

_The both of them where always lonely no matter if there in a room of there friends, the crippling feeling of loneliness had climbed up their backs and had dragged them from the top to the bottom and all they could do was hide themselves away, wear fake smiles and laugh away the pain that it gave them most of the time it worked and others times? not so much some people had noticed the look in their eyes as they spoke, the tone in their voices were strained and broken, their body language screaming 'help me', nobody knew what to do as they saw their friends kill themselves slowly._

_Monday mornings where always slow for Lui as he dreaded getting up to face reality, the feeling of having to talk to someone and the pain he held was getting harder and harder to hide no one par Daithi knew what he was going through ditto for Daithi, they were both slowly falling into a state of madness and loneliness but they knew that their friends were there for them but sometimes its better to seek reassurance from someone who's going through the same as you hence why Daithi and Lui were never seen apart.  
                                      _

_Monday mornings was something Daithi didn't mind as he had nothing to do, he didn't have to get up and meet people, didn't have to hide behind a fake smile and all he could do was sit by and watch as the world spins by him, the quietness of the morning was something that sent him into peace as he looked up to the ceiling counting at the cracks in his ceiling hope one day it would fall apart and crush him to death, the sweet relief of this loneliness going away._

_The night was something Lui enjoyed as he could hide in the shadows and move like the wind as he goes unnoticed by anyone and anything, he cries and cries as he prays to fall off the roof and let his body crash into the ground but he retains himself and tells himself that something better will happen..? Will it? He doesn't know but he prays and prays, the strong temptation to jump crawling over him and the wind almost pushing him as his hands grip the stone wall that it stopping him from falling forward._

_The night was something Daithi hated as it reflect his feelings and emotions, sounds stupid but he could always see his memories in the corner of the darkness as if it was taunting him, the happiness he once held was gone and now all he had inside himself was an empty hollow that was slowly cracking away, he never wanted it to be this way but life doesn't always plan out this way._  
     
_Death was something Lui wanted, to feel deaths hand grip around his throat as he digs his hands into his soul and rip it out slowly, to feel his own blood slip from his skin and throat as he looks death in the eyes, his eyes falling backwards as his vision becomes black and red, the sound of laughter being heard and then he wakes up on the wet ground, his eyes sore as he cried himself to sleep, he curses to himself and heads back downstairs._

_Life was something Daithi took for granted being alive was strange to him, your just a soul with a body, a soul that is wither confused or knows what their doing, you feel pain or you dont, your smart or your not, its never you in control its your soul and that was something Daithi could never get his head around but he knew he would never happen._

_Lui could never understand why he was here on this Earth, he would never understand why he felt like he did or why he couldnt stop it, he could never understand why his body was made of glass, his skin made of paper and his blood made of stardust although that's physical impossible he felt like it, he felt if he was to be touched then he would break apart into a million pieces, he wishes that his soul would look like a nebula but instead he tells himself its nothing but black and grey._

_Daithi understood why he was here, he was here to be nothing but a toy, a toy for the devil to play with, to be given pain and sadness when all he wanted was his life to be played out in a smooth road but instead his path got taken away from him and now he's lost, he doesn't know what way to go but he walks anyways, he will go wherever his feet takes him._

_God was someone Lui wanted to meet so he could look him in the eye and tell him 'fuck you', he knew that god had done this to him and he hated it, he just wanted to be the happy Lui he used to be but instead god had showered down a rain of sadness and loneliness on him and god expects him to be happy?_  
   
_The devil was someone Daithi wanted to meet although he knows its god doing this to him maybe the devil would offer him a deal, a deal to end his suffering and free him from gods chain as he looks the devil in his angel eyes but it would never happen._

_Lui always cried no matter what, he could be sitting eating his lunch and next thing you know he's crying, he could be walking around town and next thing he's crying but he never once cried out only letting his tears fall slowly down his cheeks, he never knew why he would cry but whenever he did he could feel his life draining out of him, he was so empty._

_Daithi never cried no matter what, he could be stabbed and yet he wouldn't cry, he could watch his friends die and yet no tears it was something he would never do, he wasn't heartless but crying was something he would never do because it was always Lui who cried and Lui always looked pretty when he cried._


	2. •When•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May have spelling mistakes also a very rushed chapter, so sorry :(

It was no lie that Daithi and Lui were the closest of friends as their always seen side by side, shoulder to shoulder and thighs to thighs, neither of them had a personal space which made it easier for them to find safety in each other and comfort, they where each others comfort zone and no one dared to get in each others aura afraid of what might happen, Daithi can get particularly angry and Lui can get particularly sassy no matter how close someone is to him.

The feeling of being separated from each other was hard to believe but there was once a time where they never saw each other for a year, it slowly killed them not to feel each other in their arms and the body warmth of each other, it was a feeling that none of their friends would understand but they respected it, they knew how close the two where and dared not to say anything.

Although there was still a missing piece of the puzzle with them the others could see but them two could not click on to what was missing but in due time they would so for the now they just sit with their bodies wrapped around them and sit in the silence that incases them, silence was always welcomed with them as their eyes stares into the abyss of the ground, the rain hitting their skin and the wind howling against their ears.

"Fuck its cold.." Craig shivered as he wrapped his arms around himself looking down at the street below them, an approval of hums passed the group as the others zipped up their jackets, the street lights flickering giving an somewhat eerie atmosphere around them.

"Should we head inside..?" Brian asked as he turned his back onto the group as he stared straight on into the clouds noticing the dark cloud coming by and the lighting from inside the cloud.

"Nah, no point" Tyler whistled as he played with the hem of his jacket pulling on some loose thread, his mind elsewhere as his concentration was busy on the thread but the smell of smoke filled his nostrils as he looked over to Brock who was lighting up a cigarette.

"We could head to Evan's later on?.." Brock asked as he puffed out the smoke and leaned against Brian's legs the smoke going up into his face and nose, the smell of it never bothered him he watched as the others nodded at him and watched as Craig pulled out his phone to text Evan.

_Craig; Evan buddy can we pop by later on?_

Evan never got back straight away so Craig pushed his phone back into his pocket and turned around so his back was against Tyler's his eyes looking up to the sky ignoring the few raindrops hitting against his face and lips, he could hear Tyler chuckle as he felt him shift to get more comfortable, "Do you think Evan would even let us? After all what happened to Jonathan?".

"That had nothing to do with us.." Daithi finally spoke up as he moved his head to face Tyler a slight growl on his face as he watched Tyler smile back at him annoyed but nodded his head, "Yeah but we were his friend maybe we shoulda done something?" Tyler's annoyed smile turned into a frown as he stared at the ground once again.

"And..? We cant tell him who to date, if he wants to date Luke then he can!" Daithi growled out at Tyler who rose a hand in surrender and hissed out slightly, "I didnt say that he couldn't Daithi!".

"I know but you were indicating it Tyler!" Brain turned around to face the guys although his eyes caught Lui's face, an sorrow filled expression running across his face and Brian frowned slightly before his attention turned to the arguing two, "When did i indicate that?! All i said that he was our friend and we shoulda done something, how the fuck is that indicating  that we shoulda got him to date Evan?!" Tyler sat up straight annoyed and pissed off at Daithi.

A small silence filled the group when they heard the lighting go off and the thunder rumble slightly, that was the end of the argument as they all stood up and headed out the roof door going back downstairs apart from Lui and Brian, Daithi hesitated at first to leave Lui alone but once he heard that Brian would stay by he headed downstairs with relief filling him, closing the door slightly but leaving it so they can get back downstairs.

Lui brought his knees up to his chest and sat an elbow against his one of his knees, his eyes staring emptily at the city many street lights flickering on and off, his face held no emotion and his eyes looked dead only flinching slightly when the wind got heavy and carried the rain to his face.

Brian on the other hand was watching Lui intensely the wind drying his eyes but he was more curious on to what Lui was feeling or thinking so he hopped up onto the roof ledge and slid closer to Lui but not too close as Lui doesn't like anyone getting close to him apart from Daithi of course.

"What you thinking about?" Brian smiled and turned his face to look down at the city once again just something about that calmed Brian down to a T, he could hear Lui shuffle slightly and the sound of a soft clank made him look up and he sees Lui leaned back against the side of the roof wall leaning his head against the metal fan box, a small tear slipping down his face and Brian was tempted to wipe it away but stopped himself.

"Everything."

Lui's suddenly spoke up and Brian was confused at what Lui meant, he was about to ask him but Lui spoke before him and cut him off the clear vocal shake in his voice told Brian that Lui was on the verge of tears as his eyes looked down to his feet, the clear tears slipping from his red eyes made Brian frown and wrap his arms around himself.

"Just thinking about everything Brian, sounds so fucking stupid but i feel a weight on my shoulders for no reason and its killing me! I could jump right now Brian, just fucking jump and thats it, I'm dead and gone!" Lui cried as he brought his hands close to his face and cried heavily but never once making a noise into them not wanting to sound so weak but he knows he is, he wants to do something about it and his only answer is death.

Brian quickly unwrapped his arms from around himself and pulled Lui into a hug, the smaller man immediately gripped onto him and cried into his chest the wet warmness soaking through Brian's t-shirt but his main focus was calm down Lui, this is the closest they've ever got and now he can see why Daithi enjoyed having Lui in his arms but Brian pushed away the thought and rubbed gently at Lui's back, they stayed close for a little while only pulling away from each other when the thunder got louder, so they smiled at each other and Lui wiped away at his eyes leaning back against the metal box.

Brian laid down of the ledge his arm draping over the edge as he could feel the wet feeling of rain pressing up against his cheek and his hair sticking to his face, he closed his eyes when the wind passed by heavily and opened them once the rain hit his eyes he stared deeply at one particular flashing light watching as people quickly rushed their way home and he breathed deeply which caught Lui's attention.

"So what you thinking of?" Lui smiled lightly as he ran a hand over his face and then through his wet hair, a annoyed expression running over his face as he felt the excess water dripped onto his jeans, Brian smiled to himself when he heard Lui ask the question and to be honest he was thinking about one particular person in the group.

"Thinkin' bout Brock.." A sly smile spread across Brian's face as he sat up slightly then laid down on his back, finally the rain stopping so he can actually look up to the sky but he could feel Lui's eyes on him and he could basically just feel the smirk on his face.

"Oh..? Is that it? Nothing deeper, if you catch my drift because last night i'm pretty sure i heard something that went along the lines of.." Lui laughed as he watched Brian sit up quickly nearly choking on the air as his face went red and he waved his arms in front of Lui pleading for him not to continue the last part.

"Dont!" Brian's eyes went wide as he didn't realise that last night Lui had heard him and Brock the memory of last night making his face go redder and redder and Lui wasnt helping much as he kept asking inappropriate questions.

"So was his dick big? Cause it sure sounded like it!" Lui couldn't help himself to ask them sort of questions as he watched Brian growl at him and flip him off before getting off the ledge and heading downstairs ignoring Lui's pleas for him to stay so Lui was left by himself, kinda missing the company but at least he could think in peace.

He sat for some time just thinking away about how his life is gonna turn out, what's going to happen and what going to be the break of him he himself was never really strong willed and always got distracted easily and always cried easily but that never bothered him but what did bother him was not knowing what was going to happen in the future, could he wake up tomorrow and that would be his last day alive? Could he watch his friends die? Maybe he might kill someone? But these are questions he can't answer so he just sits in silence listening to the wind, the people below and the flickering lights a wave of peacefulness passing through him.

He never heard the door open slightly and the sounds of footsteps getting closer to him, he nearly jumped off the building when he felt arms snake around him but once he leaned his head back against their chest he knew it was Daithi as he only reached his ribs and he breathed out slowly closing his eyes as he melted into Daithi's comfort, a yawn coming out his mouth as he felt himself falling asleep, a soft chuckle being heard from above him but made no attempt to open his eyes, "You tired?" Daithi asked as he shifted moving himself to lean his back against the wall and Lui leaning back onto his chest, when the smaller man never answered him he was about to shake him but he could hear the shallow and calmed breathing he knew that Lui was asleep and a grin was on his face as he held Lui tighter.

Tyler always mocked them saying that it was 'gay' but Daithi knew that him and Lui had a really strong bond, a bond like brothers or at least he tells himself that he knows that theres some undiscovered feelings there but he was afraid to 'open' them, it was confusing him and messing with his head no matter how hard he tells himself he knows that he loves Lui and that is what was killing him when he holds Lui he can feel his stomach tighten and the butterflies in his stomach float around, the warmth of Lui completed him to the point where he felt like he was dead.

He held Lui so tight he knew one day he would accidentally squeeze him to death, the soft snores of Lui kept a smile on Daithi's face as he trailed his hand up and down Lui's waist occasionally rubbing his inner thigh and he knew it was wrong to do so but it felt so right but he managed to stop himself before he got too carried away.

He nearly dropped Lui when the door burst open and the sound of Craig and Brock laughing woke Lui up, well only partly as he sat up against Daithi not realising he accidentally rubbed against him but too tired to notice Daithi breathing hitched and pushed him slightly away, Brock and Craig came around the corner followed by Tyler and Brian they were all talking away but as they sat down they turned to face the two.

"Oh forgot to say that we can go to Evan's, i was meant to say that on the way down!" Craig laughed slightly as he pulled out his phone to play some random game.

"Oh yeah that woulda been a smart idea ya prick!"  
\--


	3. •You•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter im sorry..

They all headed to Evan's which was only an hour away from the building that they were in, the weather wasn't too bad now the rain had subsided and the clouds had became white instead of grey as they walked through the street cutting through the alleyways and the busy streets, it was late at night but the clubs were still on so drunken people were swinging around and singing random songs, the guys telling themselves that they want to drink but they have better things to do.

The walk to Evan's was loud as they all spoke with each other and jumped around with each other, kicking the dumped cans and splashing around in the puddles just basic banter being tossed around, Tyler and Brian were at the front talking about their 'bitches' no harm in the word and kicking away at anything in their road, Craig and Lui were not far behind as they were looking at stuff on Craig's phone small bits of laughing coming from them.

Finally Brock and Daithi were at the back trailing quite far behind talking about their life something that they all keep quiet and to themselves so whenever one of them opens up it comes as quite of a shock but yet here they are talking about it.

"You've been quite spaced out, are you okay?" Brock asked lowly as he crossed his arms starring at the boys in front of them and occasionally glancing his eyes upwards to the sky, he could hear Daithi breathe deeply and shake his head before turing his body slightly to face Brock careful not to fall off the pavement, listening for oncoming cars.

"Honestly?...No, no i'm not okay its nothing serious mind you but its killing me.." Daithi spoke as he watched Brock nod his head and rub at his arms, "Well what is it thats killing you?" Brock asked almost carefully as he saw Daithi walk with his head down, his hand lifting slowly and pointing towards Lui and if he's honest it was Lui that was killing him, his emotions and feelings going sky high yet he was hiding much more.

"Ahhh..So its Lui thats the problem, is he annoying you?" Brock smiled through his words as he kept his eye on Lui who was scrolling through his phone but Brock knew there was a deeper meaning to Daithi's 'problem' and he wanted to help him, "Not annoying me no, just-just being there!" Daithi smiled as he looked quickly towards Lui then back to Brock who was wearing a sly smile.

"Talk to him Daithi, tell him how your feeling and don't even try to pretend that you don't feel something for him because I'm catching you looking at his ass for the millionth time tonight, you know yourself that you've loved him from day one and that was three years ago.", Brock spoke strongly as he pulled Daithi to a stop looking at him with hard eyes and a serious emotion running across his face as he kept his eyes going between Daithi and the others who haven't notice they've stopped.

Daithi nodded although he knew that it was easier said than done to tell someone that you love them, in fear of rejection or in fear of loosing your friendship but he had to tell him one way or another, "But-" He was interrupted by Brock who rose a hand to stop him from speaking, "Listen Daithi, there is no buts in this situation okay? Like i said you know you love him and he loves you too, the way you two click with each other and the looks you give each other are just enough too show that you both care deeply for each other and thats something you've both needed plus you two sleep in the same bed, is that not a little hint Daithi so go tell him!" Brock grinned watching as Daithi rolled his eyes bashfully and shook his head once again.

"Okay, okay no need to give me a lecture about me and Lui i'll tell him whenever I'm ready and no it wont be on my deathbed i'm not that romantic, no but honestly thanks Brock for the little push but i need to jump a little something can you please keep your door shut, i don't want to go to sleep with Brian's moaning stuck in my head!" Daithi's voice was light and friendly at the beginning but towards the end it got heavy and filled with venom, Brock's face went red once he heard Daithi's last statement but smiled with an idea in his mind, he giggled before whispering into Daithi's ear.

"But you'd rather hear Lui's moaning?"

Thats when Daithi pushed Brock away his face beet red as he walked quickly away from Brock who was laughing very loudly catching the other guys attention making them all turn around with questioning glances, "What happened?" Craig asked as he watched Brock walk towards the group wiping away small tears as Daithi flipped him off waking closer towards Tyler and Brian ignoring Lui's glance towards him, he's too flustered to look at Lui.

"Brock's just being a prick!" Daithi glared at Brock then turned around and continued walking away Tyler and Brian quickly jogging to catch up with him, Craig, Brock and Lui were left at the back only Brock laughing lightly continuing to wipe his tears Lui lightly tapped Brock making him turn questionably.

"Is he okay?" Lui pondered as he looked at Daithi who was talking away then looking back to Brock who smiled lightly and gave Lui a light pat on the shoulders, "Yeah man don't worry he's just on his man period!" That comment made Craig laugh a little and put his phone back in his pocket, them nearing Evan's house only another twenty minutes but within those twenty minutes everyone went in different directions.

Tyler and Craig went to the shops to get beers and munchies for later on after Evan calling them asking if they want to stay over night, Brock got a call to head over to his mums and pick up his dad's playstation thankfully he parked his car near Evan's after staying over the other night, Brian went home to change after Lui 'accidentally' spilt his drink on his t-shirt.

Daithi and Lui were the only ones that didnt need to go anywhere so they walked around town waiting for the others to meet them at the pub they had to call Evan and tell them they wont be in till 3 now, the walked around the busiest part of town just to listen to the loud music coming from the clubs and walk slow while people kept falling everywhere.

Lui had linked his arm around Daithi leaning into him and looking towards his feet, the ripples of puddles drawing his attention away from the loud music Daithi looked down towards Lui, his eyes fascinated on the smaller man that was currently leaning on him and he could see that Lui was busy looking at his shoes so he leaded him away from the busy street and down into a quiet alleyway.

They walked slow and steady as there arms got tighter around each other and finally Lui looked up once he heard silence, his eyes found Daithi's gaze and he found himself hypnotised by his eyes but looked away quickly with a small blush on his face once he found himself looking longer than normal but Daithi only smiled removing his arm from Lui's and moving it to ruffle his hair.

"Hey!" Lui shouted playfully as he pushed Daithi's hand out the way flipping him off as he tried to leave the alleyway but Daithi wrapped his arm around his waist pulling him further into the alleyway, Lui tried his best to wiggle his way out of his grip but he felt Daithi start to tickle him one of his weaknesses so he began to laugh as he wiggled in his grip, after minutes of Lui trying to get out of his grip he finally managed but fell to the ground panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath, looking up at Daithi with a red face as he wiped away tears that had fallen onto his cheeks.

Daithi smiled as he bent down and held out a hand for Lui who gladly took it and the both stood up in rhythm, they were both out of breath as they took deep breaths to stop themselves from laugh, "I haven't laughed this hard in so long" Lui said as he grinned towards Daithi who grinned back, "Wanna head back to the pub?" Lui asked as he pouted his lips awaiting an answer as he played with his zipper not noticing Daithi's gaze on his lips so it came as a surprise when he felt himself being pushed against the wall, a small squeak coming out his lips as he looked up at Daithi who held an expression he couldn't read.

Lui's breathing got heavier as he watched as Daithi smiled slyly and move closer to his lips which were now inches apart and the warm breath hitting against his face, somewhere deep within Daithi he found the courage to press his lips against Lui's and was about to pull back but felt Lui wrap his arms around his neck and moved his hand to pull him deeper into the kiss; now becoming heated and sloppy.

Their tongues danced together as they fought for dominance which Lui lost by a mile, Daithi started to run his hand up Lui's thigh and could feel Lui shift slightly as he pulled his lips away from Lui's, kissing down his jawline and onto his neck leaving small hickeys then smiled once he licked over and bit Lui's sensitive spot between his neck and shoulder a small groan coming out the smaller man soon their lips found each other again and pulled away when they ran out of breath.

Daithi moved up to Lui's ear gently biting at his ear whispering lustily into his ear, his hand rubbing the inside of Lui's thigh smiling once again once he heard Lui groan lightly and grip onto his shoulder.

"Should we head back to mines..?" Daithi questioned as he moved down to place soft kisses on Lui's abused neck.

" _Fuck yeah_.." Lui answered..


	4. •Cry•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awful ending im sorry i just didnt have time for this ;__;

As they headed back to Daithi's they couldn't help but steal kisses ignoring the disgusted looks by people as they got closer to Daithi's, Lui called Evan saying that they wouldn't be able to make it as he had an 'emergency' thankfully Evan was dumb enough to believe it and when Evan was going to ask why Daithi needed to be with him he hung up.

Thankfully Daithi's house was only 30 minutes away from Evan's so they could jump round after or in the morning as they got closer Daithi got cheekier occasionally looking at Lui's ass and giving it light smacks so once he unlocked the door and went inside Lui was pushed against the door and their lips attaching to each other, tongues being used automatically as they grabbed at each other.

Small moans from Lui could be heard and heavy breathing from Daithi who pulled away wiping the small saliva string that had followed and once again went to attack Lui's neck with kisses and bites, the pleasure of feeling Daithi's warm and rough tongue against him made Lui moan out louder as he tilted his head to the side giving Daithi more room to mark.

Daithi occasionally bit down lightly on Lui's neck running his teeth gently over the sensitive skin between his neck and shoulder enjoy the small gasps and moans coming from Lui's mouth, Daithi could feel Lui's fingers dig into his shoulder as he started to grind against Daithi who merely chuckled as his lips went further down his neck and onto his jugular placing soft kisses again gently nibbling at the skin, he could feel Lui's leg start to buckle.

"Your very _sensitive_.." Daithi chuckled as he moved from Lui's jugular to the left side of his neck still needing to be marked, he heard Lui groan and open his mouth to speak but instead a gasp came out once Daithi bit down a little harder than expected, Daithi moved his hand and started to trail it up to Lui's crotch rubbing gently around it and moved his lips away from his neck onto his lips swallowing the moans Lui throat was letting go.

He picked Lui up gently not breaking the kiss as he lead them to his bedroom kicking the door gently as he laid down Lui on the bed, Daithi ran his hands underneath Lui's t-shirt tracing his fingers around his skin feeling it twitching slightly as he ran his tongue over Lui's bottom lip who gladly opened his mouth letting Daithi's tongue slip in them both fighting for dominance which of course Lui lost, he wrapped his arms around Daithi's neck pulling him closer to deepen the kiss their tongues becoming numb and warm against each other as saliva ran down the sides of their mouth and their chins.

Daithi pulled away wiping at the saliva on his face before gently taking off Lui's t-shirt who sat up for him, he also wiped away at the saliva off his face his tongue throbbing as if he bit it he was taken by surprise as he felt a warm kiss to the side of his right rib he looked down to see Daithi kissing his way down to his hip pushing him gently back, Daithi ran his fingers over Lui's skin once again the same twitching feeling underneath his fingers as he continued to kiss away at his body, in a fit of courage he ran his tongue all the way up to Lui's jugular gaining a gasped moan out of smaller man as he gripped the bed sheet gently, he could feel himself becoming hard at the feeling of pleasure running through him.

Daithi sat up removing his own t-shirt thats when he felt Lui sit up and run his own fingers over his skin even his skin twitched at the warm feeling of Lui's fingers, Daithi wrapped an arm around Lui's waist bringing him in for another kiss yet this time it was sweet and slow as the kiss got deeper Daithi felt something salty mix in with the kiss and pulled back, he looked down at Lui who was crying softly although his eyes held happiness Daithi smiled as he ran his thumb over Lui's cheek.

"Always crying aren't you?" Daithi said alluring as he stared down at his friend, he pulled him in for another kiss the saltiness of Lui's tears only made him more aroused as he grabbed lightly at Lui's thighs rubbing circles into them pushing him back once again a low hum coming from Lui as Daithi fumbled with Lui's jean button, he was placing warm opened mouth kissed on Lui chest occasionally licking over his nipple even bitting them playfully, the moans of Lui filling the room as he gently grasped Daithi's hair once he finally got Lui's jeans off he tossed them across the room.

He turned his attention to the bulge in Lui's boxers he brought his hand up hovering over it slightly chuckling as he saw Lui lift his hips to meet Daithi's hand but Daithi pulled away before any contact could be made which made Lui huff out with anger but gave a whine when he felt Daithi trace his boxers very lightly with his fingers, the warm sticky feeling of his pre-cum through Lui's boxers was very erotic, he removed his fingers from Lui's bulge ignoring Lui's rude comment.

Daithi sat up once again and took off his jeans he felt the bed shift and Lui was pushing him down gently taking over control for a small time, Lui leaned in for a kiss and Daithi closed the gap between them as they kissed Daithi ran his hands over the back of Lui's thigh and gave his ass a light squeeze, a content sigh was heard from Lui so Daithi rubbed his hands over them and down his thighs.

Being cheeky Lui pressed down on the visible bulge in Daithi's boxers as he started to press harder down he could hear Daithi moaning lowly, Lui smiled slyly as he started to grind up against him this time Daithi's moans got louder and so did Lui's once he felt Daithi's hand grip his crotch tightly and start to pump it slowly before they could climax Daithi pulled him off softly and was about to lay down Lui but he had other plans as he pulled down Daithi's boxers throwing them to the side making Daithi gasp slightly once the cool air hit his crotch and lay back against the end of his bed.

Lui crawled forward gently grabbing Daithi's crotch making the older one groan lowly but the groaning changed into moaning once he felt Lui run his fingers over the top of the head and down the veins, he bent further down giving it small kitten licks before fully taken him in, his tongue working magic as he stared to bob his head up and down his own saliva making it easier for him to move, he pulled back just to the tip of Daithi's crotch then moved back down howling his cheeks so he could take him deeper and deeper each time, slightly gagging here and there but nothing he couldn't handle.

Daithi's breathed out hard as he grabbed at Lui's hair not too rough or gently either as he could feel Lui's mouth and tounge around him, the warm feeling in his stomach rising as he could feel Lui move his tounge around slightly faster teasingly pulling back just to lick at the slit pre-cum clear to see on Lui's tongue as he took Daithi back in, feeling Daithi roughly tighten his grip on his hair but it didn't bother him at all.

Daithi knew he wouldn't be able to hold out for long so he pulled Lui off of him making the smaller man whine as he looked up at Daithi with red lips and small drops of pre-cum on his lips, Daithi bit his lips as he wiped away the pre-cum from Lui's lips and pushed him back down, "Never knew you were that good with your mouth Lui" Daithi huskily whispered into Lui's ear along with gently nibbling it purposely not touching Lui who squirmed just to get some friction as he ran his hands over Daithi's chest annoyed at the lack of touching.

"Please...t-touch me" Lui said with burn in his voice but Daithi was in the mood to tease Lui in reality he just wanted this moment to last and just to hear the small gasps and moans from Lui, Daithi ran his fingers over Lui's abused neck circling the new red and purple hickeys that led to his jugular a cheeky smile on his face when he saw Lui roll his eyes and try to sit up but Daithi pushed him down keeping his hand tight against Lui's hip stopping him from sitting up another annoyed grumbled coming from Lui's lips.

Daithi once again ran his fingers over Lui's clothed bulge for a few seconds before slipping his hand under purposely once again avoiding his crotch and rubbing circles into the skin around his crotch, he wanted to laugh when Lui tried to move his hips into Daithi's hand but failed miserably, he finally gave up and finally touched Lui, the smaller man jumped when he felt Daithi grab at his growth pumping it slower than before normally he would complain but the feeling of being touched felt amazing to him as Daithi ran his thumb over the slit smearing the pre-come that Lui felt running down his crotch, he gently thrusted up into Daithi's hand who shockingly allowed him too.

Lui could feel Daithi run his fingers at an agonising slow pace his growth twitching every now and then as he closed his eyes as the pleasure was starting to form in his stomach, Daithi removed his hand from Lui's hip and used it to pull down Lui's boxers his other hand still working away at Lui using both his fingers and hand, he threw his boxers across the room and used his hand to rub gently at the inners of his thigh, he bent over Lui to kiss at his hips and stomach leaving butterfly kisses as he finally wrapped his hand around Lui's crotch jerking at a fast pace which had Lui breathing heavily each time Daithi went faster and whenever he ran his thumb over the slit, a sudden rush of pleasure came over him as he gasped and opened his, Daithi was rubbing at the skin underneath the head of his crotch.

Lui moaned and threw his head back almost whacking it against the headboard, he could definitely feel the warmness and pleasure running through his body and into his stomach as he felt closer to his orgasm, he held onto Daithi's shoulder gripping softly, "I-I, Daithi s-stop I'm g-going to cum!" Lui moaned as he closed his eyes tighter and breathed out quickly once he felt Daithi pull his hand back, he opened his eyes to a small blurry vision as saw Daithi smile down at him then leaned down to kiss him for the millionth time tonight, Daithi kept Lui occupied with kisses as he leaned slightly forward and opening the bedside draw.

Pulling out the lube he pulled away from Lui's lips, he popped the lid open and coated his fingers with it smiling evilly at Lui who stared up at Daithi with puppy dog eyes, Daithi pulled Lui forward by his thigh and moved his legs just to sit at his hips before teasing Lui's entrance, Lui stiffened at the cold feeling of the lube and along with Daithi's fingers that where circling around his hole before gently pushing in, Lui groaned in slight discomfort trying to pull away.

"Shh, it'll get better.." Daithi's voice was filled with lust as he pushed further in moving around slightly letting Lui get used to the feeling once he heard Lui moaning he slid in another one grinning like an idiot when he felt Lui push himself down onto his fingers so he added another one, he began to scissor Lui grinning like an idiot when he felt Lui push himself harder down onto his fingers, Daithi stopped moving his fingers greedily watching Lui fuck himself down onto his fingers he occasionally pushed up making Lui let out a high pitched whine.

" _F-Fuck_!" Lui moaned as he turned his head to the side as Daithi brushed across his prostate, he tried his hardest to get Daithi to brush it again but he felt him pull his fingers out and shift his weight so he was leaning over Lui, his tongue licking from his neck to his ear, "Found it" Daithi grinned as he purposely added pressure onto Lui's prostate but pulled them out when he felt Lui clench around him, "Don't want you cumming just from my fingers now do we?" Daithi's voce held a filthy image behind it that had Lui moaning just at the thought.

Lui shook his head as he turned to meet Daithi's libidinous gaze as he felt his one of his legs being pushed up to his ribs the other was hanging loosely on Daithi's hip, Lui could head the lube bottle being opened again and he knew what was coming next Lui breathed slowly as he held onto the sheets when he felt Daithi slightly push into Lui.

Lui cried out as he closed his eyes tightly breathing again heavily but he calmed down slowly when he felt Daithi rub at his thighs, "Relax Lui, it'll feel good.." Daithi placed light kisses as he pushed further into Lui before coming to a halt, Daithi let out a few deep breathes as he watched as Lui's chest was going up and down finally getting used to the feeling he pushed down onto Daithi, "M-Move.." Lui moaned as he circled his hips.

Daithi smiled before pulling out then thrusting back in making Lui wrap his legs around Daithi's waist, Daithi started out slow and steady still letting Lui get used to the feeling, he watched as Lui closed his eyes still gripping onto the sheets, " _Faster_.." Lui groaned once he felt Daithi shift so Daithi was towered over them and Lui's legs were now completely against his hips, Daithi gave Lui his wish and stared to thrust into Lui his own hands finding the headboard as he moaned deeply, "Your so t-tight Lui" Daithi started to pick up his pace.

He could hear Lui mumble and whisper to himself, he heard Lui to tell him to go deeper and harder to which Daithi couldn't say no to so he shifted themselves once again this time, this time Lui's legs where against his ribs and his ass was higher in the air, Lui could feel the pleasure building up again but only a little that was until Daithi hit right against his prostate making him open his eyes and let out a mewl, "T-There, oh, _oh fuck_ D-Daithi _please_!" his hands found Daithi's back as he could feel him hit right against his prostate harder each time, Lui closed his eyes again as he listen to the deep and gravely breathing and moaning of Daithi, the bed squeaking and the fervid sound of skin on skin slapping.

Their moans filled the room as Daithi continued to pound into Lui who was currently breathing heavily as he felt like he was in cloud 9 as he was being fucked by his best friend, his eyes were starting to water and he found himself crying as he opened his eyes his hand gripping Daithi's back with no care for hurting him. Daithi could feel Lui's fingernails dig into him drawing blood but he didnt care as Lui looked heavenly below him especially as he was crying, Daithi pushed right up against Lui who cried out in bliss.

Daithi stared down at Lui taking in his features the way his hair stuck to him due to sweat, his eyes shut tightly and his eyebrows furrowed in delight, his lips parted slightly saliva threatening to fall off his tongue and down his face, his body shaking violently due to him being fucked hard yet with care and his tears, what a sight that was for Daithi, he never realised how pretty Lui looked when he cried and he always wanted to see him cry now after seeing how beautiful he is, Daithi cut off his own thoughts as he moaned out suddenly as he felt himself coming close to his climax he could feel himself heat up as his stomach became tight.

Lui was in heaven, he could feel his body being pushed forward each time Daithi thrusted and his stomach becoming tight as his orgasm was creeping close the warm sensation building up in his stomach and becoming tight, he tried to hold on longer but he couldn't it was just becoming too much for him, "I-I, D-Daithi im-im going to c-cum!" Lui moaned aloud as he moved his hands from Daithi's back and onto his forearms his head tilting back as he could feel himself clench around Daithi who moved one hand from the headboard and gave Lui's crotch a few jerks loving the high pitched whines Lui was giving out.

"Cum for me Lui.." Daithi voice was thick ,he could feel Lui clench around him then he watched Lui's eyes snap open in ecstasy and letting out a scream as he came all over himself, his eyes vacant as he stared up at the ceiling his eyes blurry and crying as he regained 'consciousness' and took a deep breath in and out when heard Daithi grunt himself as he released into Lui, the feeling of being filled made Lui moan out once again, Daithi took a few moments to get his breath back as he pulled out of Lui with a slick sound following behind as he sat on his knees looking at the man beneath him, his body twitching slightly as his breathing came down.

Daithi smiled sweetly as he got off the bed to grab a towel from the draw across the bed and headed back to the bed wiping himself and Lui down who finally sat up moving his hair out his face as he watched Daithi throw the towel in the washing basket before wrapping his hand around his waist and pulling him down to lie with him, Lui smiled and snuggled close to Daithi's chest he could feel him rub circles into his back and hip, they laid quiet for a few minutes gaining back their breaths, Lui was the first one to speak up.

"You know that i love you.." He whispered as he pulled away from Daithi's chest and sat up criss crossing his legs while Daithi still laid down placing a hand on Lui's thigh, "I love you too its been a pain in the ass to say though" Daithi smiled once he saw Lui turn around and lay back down with him.

"So you'd rather show me and excuse me? I'll be the one with the pain in the ass!" This time when Lui felt like he wouldn't cry, he did it was as if all those dreadful emotions came pouring out his body and instead ready to replace them with blissful and happy emotions, Daithi huffed happily as he wiped away Lui's cheeks thumbing gently over his cheek bones and placing a small kiss on his nose, he pulled Lui close and kissed the top of his forehead.

"Would you rather me tell you that i love you  on my deathbed?"

"Daithi! Dont say that!"

"It would be so romantic!"

"No it wouldn't, if anything i'd be more pissed off that you left it for that long"

"Still romantic"

"Oh shut up and go to sleep"

"Love you Lui"

"I love me too"

"Hey!"

"You dont need me to say i love you to know that i love you dumbass, i just had sex with you is that not enough?"

"Hmmm..I could go for round two"

"Are you fucking kidding me Daithi?"

"Nope now turn over so i can pound that ass one more time"

\--  
It was clear to see that the two of them was made for each other from the minute they made eye contact it was the fact that they were both blind to see that while the others could see and it could also be said for them even though Brock and Brian had sex they never admitted more for each other until a month later, Tyler and Craig grew closer and closer finally becoming in a relationship three month later than Brock and Brian, Evan however was still single but that was what he wanted.

The crushing emotions that had taken over Lui and Daithi had now gone, now being replace with positive emotions and feelings all they became now were balls of energy and charisma feeding off of each other their bond becoming closer and closer to the point that they are never seen apart and a few people may say thats not healthy but for them two it was all they needed and Daithi found out something about himself he loved it when Lui cried during sex cause he looks pretty when he cries..  
-

_haha yeah i ended it with the story title, im so cliche, aka i couldnt think of what to end it with_


End file.
